


The Tale of Trust

by AeroMelodious



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroMelodious/pseuds/AeroMelodious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Tyson, Max is introduced to a whole new world and thrown into a whirlwind of magic, mythical creatures and sorcerers. Suddenly, Kai's and Rei's past decides to show their ugly faces and then the will to redeem what was once done eons ago haunts their very steps. Their trust in others as well as their trust in themselves will be put to test in front of this long forgotten threat that wants to devour them all along with the rest of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and welcome to this fiction that I hope you will fully enjoy. There are a few things that I want to get down and let you know before you start reading the story.
> 
> Message from my heart: This is a story that I’ve been working on for a very long time trying to perfect it in every aspect in my own head before trying to get it down on the computer. This means that I’m putting this story up here as to try to deliver the feeling I get when I think of the story in my head to you readers. I do truly hope you enjoy it ^.^
> 
> Pairings: About pairings, I put very much weight in the characteristics of eery person and the interactions between them. I will be trying to write this story with as little OOC as possible which means that there will be no pairings. But if you really want you can get some Shounen-Ai into it. That is okay but it is not my intention to write it. But I won’t blame anyone for wanting some pairings ;)
> 
> I’m sorry about the length of the author note but I had to set things straight. Is things still unclear, then send me a message and I shall explain. Here is the prologue.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes)

**-*-.-*-Prologue-*-.-*-**

**  
**

In the setting sun, somewhere deep, deep within the still untouched forests in the north of the United States, was a little village filled with small old cottages. One particular cabin seemed to be older than the rest but it had one of the most beautiful surrounding the village could muster. It was standing in a big clearing right next to a lake making sure that the sun would be in view as long as possible. On the terrace of this particular cottage sat an old man in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth to the rhythm of wind and listening to the wind rustling the green leaves in the trees making them break the overall silence. The old man had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the wind dancing through his white hair. It made him relax and remember the days of old, a time when he was still freely travelling the world to visit all kind of places. In his youth he had seen everything from the rainiest parts of England to the Sunniest parts of Australia to the coldness of Russia. He had even seen secluded parts of China which no one was ever supposed to experience. And what a story teller that had made him. But now he was back to the roots of his origin, the village in where he was born and raised, just waiting for the bonds that tied him to this world to wither away.

In the background he could hear children laughing and running towards the water breaking the tranquility. He couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his lips as he could hear them splash in the lake and laugh at each other talking about their eventful day. What he wouldn’t give to make sure these little devils had a wonderful life ahead of them. They would probably live a normal life, making the mistakes their parents had tried to warn and prepare them for, giving their parents a living hell until they sometime in the distant future would end up like him. But he didn’t complain, never would he complain about the advantages that came with the wisdom of age. His time had passed and it was their time to shine.

The splashing from the water had stopped and the silence was lying heavy upon the clearing once more. Feeling a little odd and observed the old man finally opened his eyes to see a bunch of shivering children standing around him with towels around their shoulders and trying to cover as much as possible to shield away from the cold of the night. So the sun had already set? Man, time flies…

“Great! You’re awake!” One of the children exclaimed as the eagerness grew in his eyes. “Grandpa, can’t you please tell us another story?” Of course he wasn’t their real grandpa but they insisted on calling him that either way.

Another child jumped a bit to get a little warmer and opened her mouth to speak. “Please, Grandpa. We promise to behave.”

The old man chuckled hoarsely. He never could deny these 11-to-12 year old children another story if they so wanted to hear them. These stories of his were meant to pass on to the next generation and it was his duty to make sure they never forgot them, his privilege to tell them so that they may retell them in the future to their own kids and grandchildren.

“Come on,” he told them happily “Come inside the house to warm yourselves up. It must be freezing in the water at this time a day.” They just laughed in the way only children could laugh, albeit that they were not so young anymore they still had the smooth edges of a child’s face.

“You’re just old grandpa,” yet another child exclaimed. “It was perfect. It is just the air that is so cold.”

“Dennis! Don’t be rude!” The girl from before said and blushed at his impolite statement.

“I’m not rude, Alberta”

The old man just chuckled some more and patted both of their heads to tell them it was fine and that they could stop the fighting. “Don’t fight kids, siblings should keep it together. But he is correct. I am an old fart.” He smiled widely and everyone started to laugh at the situation. “Now why don’t you come on in? Standing out here can’t be too good for you.” He turned around and went into the cottage, the children following shortly afterwards. “What do you kids say about lighting the fireplace and put you guys under warm blankets instead of wearing those wet towels, hm?” He lit the fireplace as he knew the children would run to get the blankets as they usually used. They visited so often that it was customary to bring forth the blankets to the storytelling. He had made sure to get a lot of blankets when they started to visit on a regular basis so that no one would be left without one.

When he was done lighting the fireplace he sat down on his regular chair next to it and waited as the children to drop in and put themselves down in front of him chatting away like they usually did. And wait he did till he had all their attentions. It didn’t take as long as it usually did and they seemed very eager to start, so who was he to stop them from listening?

“So… what story do you want to hear today?” The children all began talking at the same time and the old man raised his hands to silence them and again catching their full attention. “Quiet down everyone. One at the time, please.” He turned the child he knew was the one more tuned to shy away compared to the others and therefore didn’t speak up as often. “Steven, what do you wanna hear?” The boy looked up in surprise that he had been the one on the receiving end of the question and spoke up hesitantly.

“Um, can’t you tell us the one about Max, Tyson, Kai and Rei?”

The wind came dancing in from nowhere as if activated by the mere mentioning of the story and whirled around the old man’s white hair before settling down but not completely disappearing. As it was the trigger everyone spoke up again and agreeing to Steven’s choice of story. That was good, he needed the confidence-boost of making a well-liked choice.

“You wanna hear that one again?”

“Yeah! Everyone shouted. “Come on grandpa!”

“Okay, okay. You win” He said in defeat. “But first, why don’t you tell me why you want to hear it so much. For as many times as you’ve heard this one before you should know it by heart by now.” Looking out over the group of children he quickly counted them all to 10. They were about a dozen. That’s a good amount for this time. “Jennifer, Why don’t you start telling us why you want to hear it so badly?”

Jennifer began to think of the best thing to bring up and her face lit up as she came up with what to say. “Because it’s about magic and about love.”

“It’s not about love! It’s about intriguing fights and it’s funny at times too.” A kid named Daniel exclaimed

“Is too about love! Not about a romantic love of lovers but there is love nonetheless. The love between friends to keep them together through the hardships.”

The old man broke the fight up with a cough and shifted his attention towards someone else. “What about you Dennis, why do you want to hear it again?”

“I want to hear the battle with Voltaire again and you’re the best at telling stories, especially this one. You make it seem so real.”

“If that is what you really feel then I will tell the story again. Thank you so much for your kind words Dennis.” Dennis smiled a ‘You’re welcome’ brightly and started to lean against Jennifer. He had expected there to be something going on between the two of them for a while now but it had yet to bloom out. “Shall we start?”

“Wait!” a smaller girl named Sandra shouted before running away to the kitchen to come back out cuddling a stuffed white tiger. She had forgotten that tiger last time she visited and always had it close. It was a present from the old man himself and he was glad she loved it as much as it should be loved. She sat down in her place and looked up, the tiger tightly in her embrace. “Now you can start the story.”

The old man smiled and looked at the still damp children, the fire and the tiger and he felt the wind travel soothingly around him. Good, everyone was here. “So you wanted to hear about the four teenagers’ quest to defeat the great evil source of Voltaire?” They all nodded eagerly. “Before now I have only told you the most important and destiny revealing parts making it a very good fairytale. I think it is due time that you got to hear the whole legend, that you got to hear the whole story behind the curtains and that you got the image of the powers growing within them all. I think that you are now all old enough to hear the real story to the breakdown of magic. This time this story will tell you the reason why there is no magic left in the world.” He smirked as he could see the awestricken faces of the children. The wind blowing its own symphony around him making the thought of magic existing become more real to them and its performance guided them to the state of mind that made them suck in every little detail.

“Listen real close now children, because this tale I will be telling you is a tale about friends and foes, about trouble and deceit, of action and magic. But above all, it will be a tale about trust.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the prologue. It’s a bit short but I think it work fine as it is. The first chapter should be out very soon too as it is already finished.  
> I will say it this once, Reviews are very much appreciated, reviews help me get inspiration and reviews will make me update much faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as in the Prologue. Why would it change just because there is a new chapter?
> 
> A/N: This is great *sarcasm sign*. Ahead is this task of trying to tell this story in a good way. The old man is a great story teller, but I'm not. And I don't like how this chapter turned out. It definitely needs revising later but I thought that I should put it up anyway. Next one will be more fun though. I hope you won't judge the whole story based on this chapter because it's not really supposed to be like this. Oh well, at least it is something, right?

**-*-.-*-Chapter 1-*-.-*-**

 

It started not all too long ago. The Lepricons still ran around the streets and you could from afar hear the Werewolves howl in the full moon. In the capital of Russia, Moscow, this particular clear night was filled with bright stars that seemed to watch your every move. Inside the pub called Avalanche a man sat alone by the bar and was leaning back with his elbows resting on the counter behind him. The man calmly looked out over the dance floor with his cool, close to blood coloured, red eyes that almost gave a chilly shine in the darkness beneath his light-blue fringe. The rest of his unruly short hair was dark-blue and he was wearing grey baggy pants, a black tight fit top and red sneakers. He closed his eyes as he sighed inaudibly, turning around taking a sip from his drink and turned back to keep look at the ever lively dance floor.

"You're late" He said in a bored tone directed to the suddenly occupied barstool next to him. This man had knee-long, black, silk-like hair put up in a loose ponytail and had a red bandana with the Yin and Yang mark on his forehead that kept his fringe from falling over his eyes. He wore a white Chinese shirt with golden edges and an embroidered golden tiger that was climbing from his chest to his left shoulder and wore black baggy pants. He shifted slightly at the harsh tone in the statement.

"Tyson stopped me. He-"

"Rei," The dual haired man interrupted "…no excuses." He turned to look straight into the man called Rei's bright golden eyes.

"Cut me some slack Kai. You know how he is. He doesn't know how to shut up."

Kai chuckled. "Give him some food or a snack. That will keep him busy."

"Not for long."

"Long enough for you to leave. Or you could glue him to a chair. That's your choice." Kai straightened himself. "That aside, Mr. Dickenson called. We have work to do."

Rei leaned on the counter. "What did we get this time? Vampires?" he asked, his whole face sparkling with curiosity.

"No… and yes. Our mission is to find and bring back a lone Weapon. The last recorded location however is in a vampire nest."

"They found a Weapon without an Attacker?" Rei asked in surprise. "That's rare… very rare. But then we must act quickly so they don't kill this Weapon. What else do we know?"

"Only the location. We don't need more information than that." With that Kai ended the conversation by drinking the rest of his drink, slamming the shot glass into the counter and walk away towards the exit. Golden eyes followed the man's proud composure for a few seconds before he shook his head and sighed. _Will he ever loosen up? Heh… probably not, but that's Kai for you._ Rei then quickly followed in the same direction after Kai until he reached the exit where he saw Kai standing in the doorway, waiting. Rei gave him a small smile before he passed gracefully, Kai following closely behind.

This was going to be an interesting night.

 

000000000000000

00000000

0000

 

It was close to midnight when they finally reached the desired vampire nest, an old abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Moscow city. It was very worn down and had probably seen its days of glory pass by a long time ago. Kai and Rei had stopped outside at the entrance looking at the door, which looked like it was about to fall from its hinges at any minute.

"So... this is it? This is the place?" Rei asked and glanced over to Kai who just nodded. "Well, at least it's not a complete dump. What's the plan, the usual?"

"Yes, as quickly and silently as possible. We are here to get the Weapon, if he's here. We don't want any unnecessary fights." Kai replied, his gaze never leaving the building and arms crossed over his chest. "It looks like it contains two floors. Let's split up. That way we'll cover a bigger area at a faster pace."

"Then who will cover what floor? The upper floor will probably contain some small rooms or offices while the storage area will be found at the ground level. Maybe I should search the upper floor."

"Sounds good to me." They entered the warehouse and found a staircase directly to the right. They passed each other a glance before they parted their way, Kai watched Rei disappear up the stairs before he turned around to give attention to his assigned task. He glanced around the stockroom which was _huge_. It definitely looked much smaller from the outside. It contained what seemed like an infinite amount of boxes piled onto each other in different heights to create a big that some piles reached the roof while others didn't.

Well, if he didn't start he wouldn't be finished anytime soon he told himself as he started to walk around the labyrinth of boxes. He could already hear muffles from the voices of the vampires that resided here. _They aren't very discrete. Hn, Lowlifes. Most certainly young vampires not much older than 50 at the most._ Kai thought, checking the outer corners of the storage area working his way inwards. He didn't find this missing weapon. He soon got closer to the vampires but dared not to go too close if they would be able to smell his scent.

"… a good little bugger. He was lucky that I was already feasting on another prey. Otherwise he'd been done for." One of the vampires said. Kai stopped in his track. Finally he was close enough to hear what they were talking about. With them talking as loud as they were in such a big room, he was surprised that he didn't hear them clearly earlier.

"But why did you just leave him running? Don't you know how much they are worth?" Another vampire asked with an angered voice. _…how much they are worth?_ Kai asked himself and continued to listen. _Maybe this could become informative._

"Well, yeah. For being alone without a partner he was rather strong. And I already started to feed of my prey. Couldn't just leave it there, it would run away and make a fuss out of it…" the first answered. Aah, they were most likely talking about his missing weapon. That these vampires had met him and that they were here meant that he wasn't in this room... meaning that he could either be on the upper level hiding in a corner or not here in this building at all. The second alternative was not an option he preferred. " … And he ran away before I was done. You do know what kind of a maze this place is. He could be anywhere. He probably isn't in this building anymore."

"But that one was alone. That's like super rare. There aren't many of them and most of them have a partner and then it's hard to get them down without being either killed or at least heavily wounded." A third vampire commented.

"Yeah, and I heard their blood taste like heaven. That might be the reason why they're worth a fortune." the second vampire spoke again. Kai sighed. He only heard three vampires here, there had to be more for them to be able to keep other vampires from stealing this nest. This place was too big for there to only be three of them. _I hope that Rei will be alright..._ Kai thought as he sat down silently. He made himself comfortable on one of the boxes and continued to eavesdrop on the conversation. _As long as he doesn't lower his guard too much, he'll be fine._

_  
_

000000000000000

00000000

0000

 

When Rei reached the top of the stairs his eyes shied away from a blinding light. The corridor was almost too white. It took a while but his eyes got accustomed to it and he looked around. The upper floor was a big, long and crooked corridor. It was filled with a dozen of doors on both sides. Every door was closed. _Oh, just great. Hindrance. What if there is Vampires behind each and every one of these doors. Then I'm done for._ Rei pupils slit and his senses increased so that he could know hear what was in the rooms. He could hear voices, bodies that shifted and mumbling noises. Walking silently through the hallway, he focused almost entirely on his hearing. The voices got louder as he passed a specific door. At least for now they're only in one of the rooms. He continued until the end and noticed that it continued to the left. No more sound was heard so there was no more in this part of the building.

At the end of the corridor Rei noticed that the door to the right was slightly ajar to a completely dark room. _If I was alone in a big, unfamiliar building, hiding away from strong creatures, what would I do?_ Rei stared at the door in thought. _Could it really be that simple?_ He reached out for the door with one hand, got ready for the darkness inside and slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Rei hit the light switch, illuminating the room. It was a small office. The side walls were full with cupboards and in the middle stood a desktop full with big heaps of yellowed papers and letters.

The weapon was most definitely here. Its presence was almost touchable. He used his hearing to guide him to one of the cupboards on the right side of the desktop. A slow and deep breathing could be heard from inside it so he opened the door.

Inside was a blond boy, sleeping. He wore beige loose-fitting trousers and an oversized blue t-shirt with a big yellow star on one of the sleeves. A brown jacket was used as a pillow in the crowded space inside the furniture. Rei couldn't keep himself from chuckling at the cute bundle in front him. It was a wonder how he could've stayed hidden for so long. Especially with all the vampires roaming around in the old facility. Someone should have noticed. He put an arm under the blonde's back, the other arm under his legs, lifted him out of the cupboard and carried him out of the small office.

On his way back, Rei turned to the adjacent hallway that he came from and saw the vampires he heard before blocking his way. _Damn!_ he thought and quickly hid around the corner before he could be seen. They were talking loudly and proudly about some poor human that they had had fun with, toying with, before it had been sucked clean of blood. And to the sound of it, it was a girl too. Were there no boundaries to how low a vampire could and would sink?

Rei didn't like vampires. Usually acting too much like beasts and their moral was that of a 3-year-old, only thinking about selfish pleasure before the welfare of others, or even a friend.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Rei heard footsteps walking in his direction and he started to panic. Where should he go? Kai didn't want any fight to alert other vampires and he wouldn't make it back to the office in time. Not with "sleeping beauty" in his arms. Backing away slowly, he tried to open some of the closest doors only to find that they were locked. _There went the idea of finding a hiding place._ The vampires' shadows made themselves visible around the corner so Rei quickly put down the blonde to prepare for the encounter.

The first vampire to turn around the corner was welcomed by two sharpened claws digging its way into the eyes and a hard blow to the head and before the others could react they met the same fate but with hard kicks or punches to the head instead. He knew that it wouldn't keep them down for long but it would have to do for now. Rei looked around, saw them all lying on the floor and counted them to 12 vampires. Hurrying over to the blonde to pick him up again, he passed the vampires as fast as possible.

But it wasn't smooth enough. He tripped on someone's arm, almost making him fall over. _Oh no!_ Rei thought as he watched as the bundle gathered together from the hard punches. He turned around and started to run towards the staircase when he heard a pack of steps going up the said staircase. He was surrounded. _This is not good, not good at all. If I was alone or even better, with Kai, it would have been fine. But now I have a sleeping weapon in my arms and Kai is nowhere to be seen._ Taking a deep breath he leaned against the wall. If there ever was any god or gods, it or they must have decided to work against him on this mission.

Suddenly the wall behind him disappeared and with a surprised yelp, he and the weapon fell backwards along with it.

 

000000000000000

00000000

0000

 

The three vampires on the ground floor ascended the stairs and reached the upper floor. They saw the bundle lying in the corridor.

"Hey! What are you doing over there? Snoozing? Get up, you lazy slackers!"

"Mind explaining what you're doing on the floor?"

"Urgh… There… was…" They stood up and wiped some dust of their clothes and some held their heads in search for some comfort to their aching head. ".. Some shit took us by surprise…"

"It was weird. We couldn't even sense his smell."

"If we would've known he wouldn't have beaten us that easily." By now everyone was relieved of pain and ready for a fight.

"They're all excuses. You're supposed to be vampires for god damns sake so act like one!" One of the three closest to the staircase spurted. "That nuisance and that damned treasure. We could have been rich. We'll have to find them both. They couldn't have gone too far…"

The whole group descended the stairs and ran out the entrance. On the upper floor, one door stood open and unnoticed. Inside, Rei lay with the Weapon sprawled over him. That was close, too close for his liking. Had they been found, it would not have been pretty. A Weapon couldn't do much without his partner. That was a sad but true fact. They stayed positioned on the floor for a few moments to let the adrenaline lower a bit before Rei stood up with the sleepy-head still in his arms. He couldn't believe the blonde had slept through it all. He must be exhausted. Rei carefully went out of the room and down towards the exit and used his foot to open the door. Outside Kai was waiting about two meters away, leaning against the wall next to the door with arms crossed over his chest.

"…Seems like you found the target of this mission. Good." Kai used his leg to push himself of the wall and walked over to Rei. "…no need to look elsewhere then."

"He is a heavy sleeper. He's been asleep this whole time. And I met about a dozen vampires up there."

"You didn't…"

"Give me more credit than that. I took them out before they even realized what was happening, though it was a close call. My clumsiness saved me for a change."

Kai snorted and gave Rei a small smile. "Let's head home. The sooner we get out of here the better." They started to walk back towards the nightclub Avalanche and to a waiting taxi that would take them to the headquarters and their home.

"Yeah, and Tyson will be happy to finally have a partner. For far too long he's been nagging that the missions he get are being too easy." Rei laughed out.

"And then he will have someone else to bother."

"I wouldn't bet my money on it, Kai. It is Tyson we're talking about."

"Hn…"

And they went the rest of the way back in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. Next time, Tyson will come forth. Oh boy I love writing him in fanfictions. His character is so fun ^.^  
> Thank you for reading through this bad chapter. I truly appreciate it.
> 
> Be well  
> /Bonnie


End file.
